Pillows
by Im-that-girl-that-nobody-knows
Summary: Fem!England and Fem!France go to a party when France discovers a secret of England's. Basically random shit. IDEK, I've had writers block. (WARNING, SWEARING CONTENT.)


"_Mon Dieu..._"

"P-PERVERT!"

"No way! This cannot be true!" France ran forward and groped the younger's breast, causing a shriek to rip from the other's throat as they slapped France away and covered their chest protectively.

"B-BLOODY PERVERT! GROPE SOMEONE ELSE!" England shrieked at her.

They had been in a small changing room, getting ready to go home after a party America was hosting. Breaking her promise that she wouldn't peek, France had snuck a perverted peek at the other's scantily clad figure, gasping at the sight of her large bust.

"H-How can this be possible! Y-Your..." England, blushing bright red and holding up her dress to her body as France continued to stare at her as if she wasn't at all. France looked down at her own breast than back at England.

"What size cup are you?"

"You are unbelievable!" France scoffed.

"Fine, want me to come over and see for myself?"

"NO!" England cried.

"Then just tell me..._ Angleterre_."

"Q-Quit speaking bloody French!" She yelled at her.

"Please~?"

"DON'T USE THOSE DAMN SQUIGGLES ON ME!" France, clad in a bra and underwear set along with matching stockings (basically lingerie), started to stalk forward on the helpless England.

"What the HELL is goin' on here?!" Scotland yelled as she burst through the door. "England! Get your ass movin'!"

"GET THIS PERVERTED FREAK AWAY FROM ME!" She howled as France ripped the dress away from her form and once again took ahold of her breast.

"For the luv of..." She muttered darkly as she went up to them, pushing France to the floor as she grabbed England's dress and giving it to her. "Now change. DON'T make me come back in here again." Scotland threatened as she walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"... I would still like to know why you're so large in the bust, _mon ami_."

"For God's sake France, shut the bloody hell UP." England growled at her as she slipped her dress on, straightening it out and smoothing the wrinkles before she pulled her heels on and stormed out of the room.

"...Good night." _SLAM!_

"Good night, _lapin_..." France said tiredly as England ran from the building. She gathered the rest of the clothing such as her little cloak and silk gloves before exiting America's house.

* * *

England yawned as she stretched in her pajamas, which consisted of boy's sweat-pants, and a purple sleep-wear camisole made from a silk-like material. It was a bit loose on her... but she had to get it so large because of her breasts...

Yawning, she climbed into bed and turned the light off, letting the depths of sleep take her.

20 Minutes later, a shoe-less, and clothing-less France (wearing her skimpy underwear) snuck into her room, locking the door. Quietly, she tip-toed to the end of the bed, climbing on as slowly and softly as she could as to not wake England and climbed into the covers, snuggling up against her large bust. Even though France had super ninja skills, she couldn't escape England's fairy friends.

"_England! Wake up! Wake up!_" They yelled in her ear. England's eyes snapped open and took one look before shrieking and pushing France off the bed, earning an "Oof!" from the other.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

"_Bonjour_~ I kind of wanted to sleep right now..."

"IN MY BED?!"

"Yes, I've been needing-"

"I DON'T CARE! GET OUT!"

"_Non_! Can you listen to me?"

"NO!" Glaring at each other, they started speaking at once.

"Ugh, look, I've been needing new pillows-"

"Go find some cheap prostitute-"

They immediately stopped and looked at each other, England clutching the covers to her chest and France sitting on the floor, sitting on the corner of the blanket.

"The hell are you talking about, France?"

"Wow, I didn't think you thought so low of me..."

"New _pillows_?"

"_Oui_, I need new pillows."

"And you're here because...?"

"Your breasts should do nicely." England's jaw dropped.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"Non."

There was a pause before France pouted at her, giving her puppy eyes.

"Oh Lord..."

"Please?"

"...No."

"I know you love me, and you know it too! So please help an aching friend out!"

"NO!" France frowned and England simply rolled her eyes and yanked the covers back up, turning off the light. France looked up at the bed before speaking. "_Angleterre_?"

"Fuck you." England mumbled. France crept into the blankets again. "_Cher?_"

"Go AWAY, France." France simply ignored her and wrapped her arms around the other, shoving her face back into the other's bust.

"_France..._" England growled at her before France swept up and pecked England on the lips.

"_Bonne nuit, Angleterre._"

"...Night, pervert."

* * *

**IDEK, DON'T JUDGE. I NEEDED TO GET RID OF MY WRITERS BLOCK...**


End file.
